


Together

by miss_nettles_wife



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Marrige, cedric does some stuff, sivian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't go out there, with all those people!" Vivian said, "I'll mess it up!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it hard man.

Vivian rubbed at her eyes furiously. She didn’t want to cry on her wedding day, and smudge the makeup. Not that she was wearing a lot of it, just a little around her eyes, and a bit of lipstick. Her mother had said she was beautiful. She faced her mirror, and spun around, her white dress fanned out, and she felt even more out of place. It was so pretty. She looked at her hair, it had been pulled up, and a veil had been pinned into it, so if she moved her head to much, than it blew into her eyes. She scrubbed her face, this time she smeared it a little bit. It was supposed to be her wedding day.

It wasn’t that she didn’t love Sofia, infact, it was the exact opposite. She loved Sofia more than anyone. She loved the blue in her eyes, and the colour of her hair, and the way that she laughed, and the way that her feet fit just right with hers in a cold bed on cold mornings. But she didn’t want to go out there in front of all those people. Many of them probably judging her. A hair our of place, her lightly smudged makeup…She couldn’t do that to Sofia, put her though her future wife messing up their vows.

Sofia bounced nervously on her feet. Still no sight of Vivian. Maybe she had changed her mind? Her mother had folded arms, and was looking at her, obviously telling her to go find her. She looked at eh audience again, and then ran off to find Vivian. Her long skirt got in her way, and she had to hoist it up. She could hear Roland trying to keep everyone put. Sofia walked around the church, checking each room, and calling out to her. “Viv?” She called, opening and looking into one room, “You in here?” She asked in the next one, she threw open another door, and saw Vivian standing in front of the mirror looking sad. “Vivian?” She asked.

“Sofia!” She exclaimed. “Uh…” She said, Sofia walked over next to her,

“We’re meant to be getting married right now.” She said. Vivian nodded, and turned to her.

“I know.” She whispered. “Sorry.” Sofia gave her a hug.   
“Why are you back here, and not walking down the isle?” She asked.   
“Because…I’m afraid.” Sofia frowned.   
“Of what?” She asked,   
“The people.” Vivian replied. “There’s so many of them, and just me.” She whispered.

“But you know all the people in their Vivian.” Sofia replied.   
“I know..But..” Vivian sighed. “I’m just afraid, Sofia. What happens if I mess up? The whole day is spoilt for you.” She whispered.

“Not really.” Sofia said, “I promise..But you won’t!’ She insisted. “Do you want to stop the wedding?” She asked. Vivian shook her head.   
“No!” She exclaimed, “I don’t..” Sofia pulled her into a tight hug. “I love you, I want to marry you, but…I’m afraid.” Sofia stroked her back.   
“Don’t be.” She said, “We’ll go down the ilse together, and we’ll do everything together!” She smiled. Vivian nodded.   
“Okay..” She whispered. “But it has to be everything.” She mumbled. Sofia struggled not to smile.   
“Let’s fix up your makeup.” The next few minutes, were spent doing makeup, before they headed into the room. Roland looked relieved. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Sofia took Vivian’s hand, and they walked down the isle. Miranda had linked arms with Roland, and looked very, very proud. Amber smiled at them both. Sofia turned to face Vivian at the alter. They recited the vows together. It was all coming together.

A they walked down the ilse, there was a moment of silence as Vivian fell down. Everyone was frozen in place. Cedric stood in the audience, and walked out to her. “Princess.” He greeted. “Such a shame about the…Bride.” He said, before putting a finger under her chin and tilting her head up. “I’ll make you a deal, shall I?” Sofia shoved his hand away.   
“What is wrong with you?!” She demanded.

“Nothing.” He said, “Well, at least, nothing that wasn’t already broken.” He smiled.

“What have you done?!” She asked, clutching Vivan closer, to protect her from him.

“Put her to sleep.” He said, crouching next to her. “But I can also wake her up.” Sofia hit him in the nose.   
“I’ll get the faeries!” She screamed.   
“They’re sleeping.” Cedric taunted. “Shhhh.’

“What do you want?” She whispered, resigning herself to it.

“Your amulet. So I can finally take OVER THE KINGDOM!” Sofia reached behind her neck to undo it. But she stopped at the last moment. She had had a memory his her in the back of the brain, the sort of thing you try and forget, but keep remembering anyway, just in case you once again need it.

“No.” She whispered. No is an incredibly strong word, and it stopped Cedric.

“What do you mean, no?” He asked.

“I mean I won’t give it to you.” She said,   
“You’d leave your wife to sleep forever?” He asked.   
“No Cedric.” She whispered. “But you will be!”

Thinking far back into her memory, Sofia shouted the reverse spell that had worked so many years ago, before leaning up to Cedric and whispering. “Night night.” Cedric fell backwards sleeping, and Sofia turned her attention to Vivian who was waking up in her arms.   
“Sofia..Wah…? “ She asked, looking at Cedric, than up at her. Sofia pulled her close.

“He put you asleep so he could use me for my amulet.”  
“Oh.” She said, slowly sitting up. She then reached to stroke her cheek. “You’re crying Sofia.” Sofia looked down at the smeared makeup on her hand.   
“Yeah, guess I am.” She mumbled, and wiped it on her arm. Vivian sat up and pressed her forhead against Sofia’s.

“But he’s sleeping now. And from the look of it, he won’t be waking up for a long with.” She said, linking their fingers, and watching as Roland called the gaurds to take him away to the dungeons. She didn’t notice that Roland requested a comfortable bed for Cedric. No one did. Roland wanted Cedric to be comfortable.

Sofia smiled at Vivian, and leant up and pressed a kiss to her lips. “You’re so pretty.” She mumbled.

Vivian smiled back, “So are you.” They stood, mostly because Sofia’s feet were going numb. 

“Let’s go to get something to eat, and cut the cake, huh you two?” Miranda smiled. Cecily smiled at them both as well. Vivian took Sofia’s arm.   
“Yes, let’s.”

~*~*~

He’s better off this way, Sofia thinks, as she played with a piece of Vivian’s hair. He’s safer there as well. She thinks, She pulled Vivian closer, and pressed her nose into her cheek. And she was better here, with Vivan. The woman in question mumbled in her sleep, something about Sofia herself, and Sofia smiled. She doesn’t think about it again. 

~*~*~

In a dungeon in the middle of Enchansia, a man in a green tunic and brown pants kneels next to Cedric’s bed. The guards are unconscious. The man cannot awaken the sorcerer, as he can only communicate in raven noises. He is swearing revenge on Sofia. But for now he lies next to Cedric, wrapped in his thick black robe, wishing he could wake his master up.


End file.
